


里斯本

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ





	里斯本

盖坦·勒诺丹对着打开的行李箱出神，最终还是把那根皮鞭放进箱子。不久前他对抓着他的胳膊说要带他去里斯本的本杰明点头，就像他对着几年前澳门的本杰明点头。他不该，因为本杰明早就说过是尤安叫他这样做，就像他所知道的，本深深爱着尤安，尤安也同样，他不该，可他就是不知道如果不这样，他该怎么办。  
强烈的愧疚从他冒出这个想法就狠狠袭击了他，一直到他在里斯本旅馆的床上爬上本杰明的膝盖，愧疚都没有放过他。他叼着皮鞭拉起上衣，他看着本皱起眉头，脑子里出现的却是尤安的脸，他不该，他不该这样做，可是他不知道如果不这样做，他要怎么办。他拿腿根蹭蹭本的大腿，就像之前在澳门做的那样，一个无声的撒娇，现在却带点哀求的意味。愧疚与绝望把他压得嘎吱作响，盖坦咬着皮鞭几乎呜咽出声，只是几乎。  
本杰明皱着眉头看盖坦，盖坦知道他在犹豫，盖坦也知道他会犹豫，只是那时间太久，久到盖坦快要死心。本有多爱尤安？这就能看出来。而他自己呢，又被谁爱着？盖坦深吸一口气，正准备爬下他的膝盖，腰就被一只手搂住。  
后腰贴进滚烫厚实的手掌，盖坦没能忍住那声模糊的舒气，被拥有的喜悦又重新包裹他的心脏，就像冬天下班后剥下冰凉的衣服沉进热水，盖坦打了个颤。本杰明从他嘴里取下鞭子，拇指揉着他的嘴唇，盖坦乖巧地含住他的手指。本杰明叹气，他把盖坦往怀里揽了揽：“你知道这次是尤安叫我带你出来。”  
盖坦愣了一下，尤安，最后的稻草，所有被压住的感情狠狠碾过那根线。本一看盖坦的表情就知道自己说错了话。盖坦想要扒开他的手又被搂得更紧，他在本杰明的怀里挣扎却只落得胸口抵着胸口。他拿胳膊撑着本的肩膀，嘴唇颤抖，整个人都抖个不停，却还扭头不想他看见自己的表情。  
本强硬地扣住盖坦的后脑勺，这就是盖坦，但他不是尤安，永远不懂该怎么安慰这个伤透心又缺乏安全感的人。他拿额头抵住盖坦的，怀里人的肌肉都绷紧，而他除了揪心，不知道该说什么。  
“你知道……”本试图讲点什么，在能讲出来之前就被盖坦打断。  
“为什么？”  
盖坦的喉咙颤抖，声音却算得上平稳，只是这平稳下掩埋着巨大的风浪。他盯着本杰明的眼睛，眼圈都发红，看得本只想亲一亲他的眼睛。盖坦扭头躲过本的吻。  
“我有什么比不上……”最后的声音劈了叉，盖坦深吸一口气，把那声哽咽吞回去，“你对我真的一点感觉都没有吗。”  
“不，嘘——”本按住挣扎不停的盖坦，发出安抚的声音，他凑过去亲吻盖坦，盖坦怎么都不同意，最后这个吻只能落在扭过去的脖子上。  
“你知道我一直担心你，”细碎的吻从颤抖的喉咙蔓延到耳朵，本的嘴唇贴着盖坦的耳朵挪动。他抹掉那些不小心掉出来的眼泪，盖坦往后缩了一下才慢慢接受他的吻。一只手轻轻捏着盖坦的后颈，本杰明用亲吻和拥抱安抚崩溃的男人。  
唇与唇闭合又分离，本杰明贴着嘴唇又添了一句“你知道尤安一样担心你”，气得盖坦咬了一口他的嘴唇，本无奈地拍了一把他的后腰。盖坦抱着本的脖子又磨蹭了一会儿，若无其事地舔了两下本杰明的嘴唇，本知道他是又不好意思了，正为咬了自己而做补偿。本勾着舌头把他重新拖进一个亲吻。  
本杰明揉搓着他的屁股，隔着裤子抚慰欲望。本放开他的嘴唇，盖坦迷迷糊糊地看他，胸还下意识挺着去蹭他，眼睛里含着不知道是崩溃时还是刚才被亲出来的眼泪。本杰明问他想不想要那个，盖坦想了一会儿他在指什么。他看着旁边的鞭子，点了点头，慢吞吞爬下本杰明的膝盖，到地板上跪好，自己叼着自己的上衣。  
冰凉的皮拍从肩膀一直滑到胸口，明明什么也没做，盖坦却忍不住自己的颤抖，皮拍上像是附了电流，颤栗不止。他咬着自己的上衣，跪在地上只能让他看到本的腰，脑子不可控制地跳向尤安，他记得尤安总喜欢揉搓他的小胸脯，小姑娘，尤安带着笑在他耳边讲。  
第一下来得猝不及防，盖坦一下子叫出声，嘴里的衣服掉下来。疼过之后的乳首微微发麻，接着又有点痒。  
“不要走神。”  
皮拍轻轻拍了拍盖坦的脸，盖坦抬眼看着本，乖乖咬住本杰明塞进他嘴里的上衣。他照着本的要求做，胳膊抵在地板上，屁股高高撅起。本解开盖坦的皮带，金属在空气中相碰发出清脆的声音。裤子被拉下，半勃的性器一下子暴露出来的感觉让盖坦不禁并拢双腿。这个小动作毫不意外地受到了惩罚。本威胁性地打了一下大腿内侧，并把膝盖拉回应在的位置。  
接下来就好接受得多，被鞭打的地方皮肤绷紧，瞬间的疼痛之后引起的是无底的欲望。每一下鞭打都能减轻他内心的疼痛，每一下都让他想起那个人，皮埃尔。他金发的朋友，在中国的冬天分给他温暖体温的人，同时也是把他单独扔在冬天的人。皮埃尔在冬天的夜晚对他张开怀抱，不久之后又对他说出他找到新男友。盖坦爱的发狂，同时又恨得发疯。他被过度的情感压得几乎喘不过气。  
“够了。”  
在声音能够抵达盖坦大脑前他就被拉起来，衣服被温柔地取下来，本捧着他的脸吻走眼泪。  
“够了，”本亲吻他的眼睛和鼻梁，“够了，不要哭了。”  
本杰明把他的衣服撩起来，用手掌轻轻揉着肿起来的胸部，他一看盖坦的眼睛就知道他又想了皮埃尔，他凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，“不要去想，已经够了。”  
盖坦抱着他的肩膀吸气，在本杰明的再三要求下点头。被紧紧抱住的感觉太好，本的手掌又很暖，足够能把那些事赶出他的脑子。但还不够，被打过的屁股又烫又痒，上一次和本杰明这么亲密已经是很久之前，盖坦有些不好意思催他，只能拿腿根去蹭他的胯。  
本杰明把他的衣服脱下来，假装没注意到盖坦在催自己。他揉过盖坦的小胸脯和带着一点点赘肉的腰，一直到他肩背的肌肉都放松下来，趴在自己肩膀上讨要一个吻。本杰明一边吻他一边给他做手活，另一只手就搓揉他柔软的大腿根。四年过去盖坦长了点肌肉，大腿根却还是那个样子，甚至比之前还要软，直叫人想去揉。  
盖坦蹭着本的脑袋，下意识撒娇要他揉一揉自己的屁股。本亲了亲他的肩膀，帮他把裤子脱下来，盖坦就任由他摆弄。本杰明知道他喜欢这种被自己摆弄的感觉。  
裤子甩到地上的时候，一个小瓶掉了出来，本杰明捡起来一看，是瓶润滑液。他笑着咬了一口盖坦的鼻尖，问他是不是上飞机前就想要，盖坦摇头又点头，恼羞地一把捂住本的眼睛，腰却还晃着，催促他的动作。  
冰凉的润滑液落到后腰，又滑到屁股上，好歹安慰了一下过于烫的地方，探进里面的手指又让他软了腰，盖在大本眼睛上的手都有点抖。他抱着本的脖子喘息，他喜欢本托住他屁股的方式，但这次本太温柔了，久久就是不给他想要的。盖坦在本的耳边哼哼唧唧地撒娇，腰自己迎合着他的手指，在揉揉那里，他的嘴唇贴着本的耳朵，在本杰明的腿上不得安分，再深一点，再深一点，他请求。  
本杰明感觉差不多了才托着盖坦把他放到床上，抽出手指准备去拿安全套，盖坦下面还吸着他的手指，不肯他走。盖坦按住本的手，拿腿勾住了他的腰：“直接做吧。”  
“我忘带套了。”他飞快地补充，同时无辜地看着本杰明。本有点无奈地揉了揉他的额头，他就是这么别扭，想要什么就是不直接说，非要拐个弯才行。他托着盖坦的腰缓缓进去，盖坦一把抓住他的胳膊，要他慢一点。等本杰明真的慢下来，又难耐地扭动自己的腰，只想让本直接进来。  
本杰明还是等他完全能适应才开始动，盖坦抓着他的小臂呻吟。本抓着他窄小的胯往自己这边撞，把盖坦的声音都撞碎。他捞着盖坦的脖子和他接吻，盖坦几乎要在他的温柔里溺毙。本把手指伸进他的嘴里，盖坦的舌头卷住他的手指，软软吸着，于是那些声音就变成了细碎的呜咽。  
盖坦被操到腰都用不上力，含糊咬一下他的手指。他被本捞到身上操，盖坦趴在本杰明的胸口，这个姿势入得太深，盖坦眼泪都快掉下来。本摸着他的脸，把他的头抬起来和他接吻，盖坦的胳膊就搂在他的脖子上，腰还贪心地动着，阴茎蹭着本杰明的腹肌。  
本直接射在里面，他知道盖坦要这个，而盖坦早就把自己蹭射了。他们没管身上黏糊糊的东西，抱在一起交换亲吻。  
过了一会儿，盖坦皱着眉头坐起来：“你射在我里面了。”  
“不喜欢吗？”本伸手去掐他的小屁股，把肿起来的屁股捏在手心。  
“它流出来了。”盖坦避而不答，故意拿屁股去蹭本杰明的阴茎，流出来的精液把什么都弄得湿漉漉。他的手撑在本的胸膛，“还要。”  
本杰明打了一下他的屁股：  
“贪心的坏姑娘。”  
盖坦笑了一下，就用他一贯的表情：  
“Desty是个坏姑娘。”  
他扶着被蹭硬的阴茎缓缓往下坐，才被使用的肉穴温顺柔软，本任着他折腾。坐到底的时候盖坦长舒一口气，才刚要动就被按住了大腿。本杰明掐揉着他的屁股：  
“Desty为什么是坏姑娘？”  
盖坦的表情像是被噎住，想要得要命还偏偏被按住，本还问他这样的话，还完全不像是在开玩笑。他拿手蹭了蹭本的肩膀，撒娇没有任何用，屁股都被揉到发烫，本还没有一点放过他的意思。  
“因为……”盖坦移开眼睛，耳朵通红，不敢去看本杰明的眼睛，因为他勾引了本，因为他不该这样对尤安，因为他不该和皮埃尔闹这么大，因为他爱上了本和尤安之外的人。盖坦说不出口。  
本杰明打了一下他的屁股，盖坦的腰猛地弹了一下。离让他舒服的点就差那么一点点，本杰明就是不让他如愿，这是惩罚，他知道。  
“因为……”盖坦把头埋到本的胸口，声音几乎听不见，“因为我勾引你，因为我背着尤安，因为我爱上你们之外的人，还因为……”  
“还因为什么？”  
“还因为我现在还想着他。”  
本杰明点头，拍了拍他的大腿，示意他可以自己动了。他捧住盖坦滚烫的脸，给他一个额头上的吻：  
“别心急，慢慢来。”


End file.
